


Interrogation Room

by sevsgirl72



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevsgirl72/pseuds/sevsgirl72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Alex must comfort Bobby when things go bad for his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogation Room

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Goren, Eames or anything pertaining to Law and Order Criminal Intent. L&O: CI is Dick Wolf's and Rene Balcer brain child. I am not affiliated with them in any way.  
> Author's Note: UnBeta'd all mistakes are my own and I apologize for them.

“How long has he been in there?" Eames whispered to the Captain.

"The desk sergeant said he came in around three this morning, sat at his desk a minute before coming in here. He hasn't left since."

Det. Robert Goren. They were all use to him doing strange things, but this was something different. He was lying on his back on the interrogation room table, unmoving; his eyes fixed on the ceiling above. Eames and Deakins were watching from behind the one way glass.

"Did he say anything?"

Deakins shock his head, "Not a word. But the sergeant said he looked about ready to fall any minute."

They watched for a little while longer.

"Well," Deakins shoved a file into Eames hands, "You have a robbery murder on 51st. Get him together some how and get out there." With that he left leaving Eames staring at the closed door for a moment before turning back to look at her partner through the one way glass

With a final sigh, and a look of determination, she went out and opened the interrogation room, but stayed standing in the doorway.

"Goren."

No answer, so she walked closer.

"Goren, we have to go."

Still no answer.

Eames was standing right next to him now and she laid her hand on his chest noticing first how small her hand looked on the vast expanse that was Goren before speaking to him softly.

"Bobby."

Finally there was a blink in response, and he turned his head toward her. His face devoid of expression, yet his eyes were nothing but pain. Alex bit her against a gasp of surprise.

"Bobby what happened?"

He didn’t answer but in a single moment even his eyes showed nothing. Goren took the hand that was on his chest, holding it gently while he sat up. He cocked his head looking at their hands together, before letting it drop and looking up to Eames.

“What have we got, Eames?”….

***

They wrapped up the case pretty quickly, and not once during the investigation did Eames see her partner slip. In fact, she hadn’t seen the Bobby that was in the interrogation room again. At least not until the night after the case had finished.

Eames woke to a soft knock at her door, at first she thought it strange that anyone would be calling on her at this hour, but when the sound only came twice it could only have been one person; Goren.

Slipping on a sweat shirt, Alex padded down the hall to the door. Looking through the peephole just to be sure and that is when she saw him again. This time though, his outsides looked just as horrible as the pain in his eyes had been. Hair all over the place, old ratty t-shirt and sweat pants, frankly if it wasn’t for his size, Eames would have taken him as some little orphan boy who’d just run away; one she just needed to take care of and wrap her arms around.

Alex opened the door, slowly, but all the way expecting him to barge in like he always managed to do, but this time he just stood out there, looking oddly small.

“Bobby? Are you going to come in?”

He stalled for a moment before taking a few hesitant steps in; just enough for her to close the door behind him. When he didn’t move beyond that, she took his arm and pulled him toward the couch without resistance, and sitting down pulled him with her. Somehow Eames managed to maneuver beside him enough to wrap her arms around his shoulders and just hold him.

In the silence that followed, Eames took the time to realize that out of all the years they’d worked together, they’d never really touched. Sure sometimes she’d feel his hand on her back leading her through a door way, or on a birthday, Christmas or New Year’s maybe a quick hug. But never like this, despite the circumstances, what ever they were, it was something she wouldn’t mind doing more often.

“She’s dying.”

Alex held her breath waiting for more; with Bobby there was always more.

“Cancer. They give her a month.”

“No treatments at all?”

“Only prolong the pain.”

Eames held him a little tighter and he turned his head to look at her, their faces barely inches apart.

“What do I do? I read eve-everything I could find about it. I asked the doctor about every treatment, trials… but nothing. Wh-what am I supposed to do Alex?”

They were searching each others eyes, one looking for the right thing to say, the other for comfort. 

“You’re going to have to let her go, Bobby”

That wasn’t what he wanted to hear, no matter how true it was, and he turned away from her, but Eames wasn’t going to have any of that. She reached her hand to cup his face and pull his head back toward her, and kissed his forehead.

“I know that’s not what you wanted to hear. But that is all you can do. It’ll be ok Bobby.”

***

She died sooner than expected. Goren took the call at his desk, with Eames watching his expression fall and then twist. When the phone hit the cradle, his fist slammed done on the desk, scaring just about every detective in the place, and he took off toward the interrogation room again. 

“What’s with him, Eames?” Deakins had come out of his office hearing the violent out burst of the detective’s.

Eames was still staring at the place where Goren had disappeared, and just barely heard the captain, And started to get up to go comfort her partner again.

“I think his mom just died.” 

Deakins watched her disappear through the same door as Goren had. 

“Shit” The captain was sure he’d just lost his best detective because this was going to tear him apart.

From the interrogation room a few loud crashes were heard, Alex stood at the door until it was all quiet. Taking a deep breath before opening it really slowly, she took a glance inside. The room only held a few chairs and a table, but it looked like a twister had blown through the place, the table had been flung against the wall along with the chairs, but she didn’t see Bobby at all until she slipped in. 

In the corner on the floor, back against the wall, Bobby had coved his face with his hands, one of which was bleeding, probably from punching the wall. Alex approached him carefully, not afraid he’d hurt her, but afraid he was going to spook and cower further into himself.

When she was finally next to him she reached out to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He flinched, but didn’t move. Instead, he grabbed at it with his good hand and held it as if it was his only life line. His face was uncovered now, and the desperation she saw was too much for her. This large man who looked like he was indestructible, the man she had resented for so long, the man that always had her back, and the man she had come to love as a partner and a friend was broken. Tears started to stream down her own face as she lowered herself behind him. He still hadn’t looked at her, but it didn’t matter right now. Bobby was still holding onto her one hand, so with her other she took his other softly, not wanting to hurt it any more than it already was, and examined it, making sure it wasn’t broken. 

Satisfied that it wasn’t, Alex reached into his pocket for the handkerchief she knew was always there. It wasn’t until after she’d wrapped it around his hand, tying it loosely, that he finally broke down. In wracking sobs, he practically fell into her lap, and she did the only thing she could; held him as tightly as she could. 

Deakins kept checking the clock after he’d watched Eames go in following her partner; Five minutes, twenty, half an hour. It was when the hour mark was coming around that he was getting worried. Goren wouldn’t hurt her. He knew as better than anyone how much the man loved his little partner, but an hour without sound from either was a bit much; so he decided to go in. He opened the door slowly, and was greeted by the same sight Eames had been, but it was a different picture when his eyes reached the partners.

Goren’s head was in her lap eyes closed, dried tears evident on his cheeks, while Eames was carding a hand through his hair, the other was wrapped around his shoulder. She looked up at the captain when she heard the door closed and his shoes came into view.

“How is he?” Deakins whispered, not really knowing whether Goren had cried himself to sleep or was just closing his eyes.

“I’m not sure yet.”

“And you?”

Eames smiled sadly, “I’m ok, just scared for him.”

“Could you get him home?”

“I think so.”

“Alright, get him home, he has as long as he needs. You too Eames.”

“Thanks captain.” He nodded.

Deakins left them with the knowledge that both of his detectives would be ok, especially with each other and Eames resumed running her fingers through his hair.

“Do you think we can get you home Bobby? Or at least to my place?”

“Yours please.” He said in a whisper that was barely audible “don’t want to be…be alone.”

***

There were a fair number of people at the funeral, none talked to Goren though, only to his brother who had managed to sober himself enough to come. No matter how much he had ever done for his mother, it was always Frank this, and Frank that; especially to all the people who knew her. Eames, Deakins and Carver were all there though, just for him. Eames stood right next to him, sided press firmly against his bulking frame. 

When it was all over, and everyone had left, the four were the last still there. Deakins and Caver walked past him as they left with words of condolences and comforting pats on his shoulder. 

As the captain passed Eames, he leaned in close to whisper in her ear, reminding her to take care of him and that they had as much time as needed.

“We can’t lose him.” Alex nodded knowing he wasn’t talking about the squad; he was talking about the three of them. No matter how much anxiety he caused, Deakins and Caver were both fond of Goren as a detective and a man. Still they left, leaving her with the unmoving silent man.

Eventually losing track of the time, Eames only knew they had to leave when it started to drizzle. Taking his hand, slipping her fingers between his, she began pulling him toward the car. There was a slight resistance at first, but he finally followed without a word.

Alex stopped and shut off the car just outside his apartment and turned to him. Bobby had spent the whole ride from Greenwood staring out the side window, forehead pressed against the glass. He surprised her though when he started talking before she did, finally glancing at her.

“Thanks Eames, I think…I think I want to be alone right now.”

“Just call me ok?” 

He nodded, but didn’t move to leave yet. He’d figured something out during the drive: he was alone, free, and his mother was finally free of her demons. There was still Eames and Deakins, Lewis and a few of the guys from the old neighborhood; and maybe now, he could actually join in with them, not just skirt around the edges, not always afraid of his phone ringing. Bobby gave her a small sad smile. 

“Alex, I’m going to be ok.”

She looked at him wearily for a minute, searching his eyes until she saw it; truth. 

“I know Bobby.”

He left her then with another thanks, and she waited to see him disappear through the door, before leaving for home herself.

***

It took a few weeks before Eames could see that Goren was starting to transform back into his old self. But it didn’t stop there. He started to smile a bit more, joke around a bit more. A great weight and worry had been lifted from him, and it was open for the world to see. There were still moments where Alex would see his expression change, remembering what his life had been, or maybe remembering that he still had to worry about degrading into a schizophrenic himself. That would always be there. But Alex would be good at seeing it, giving his arm or hand a squeeze, breaking his train of though. He started smiling down at her in thanks. Alex was starting to like those smiles more than she thought she should. It was a dangerous thing.

“Hey, Eames do you want to go grab a drink.”

It was one of those desk days. They’d spent most of it chasing a paper trail left by this serial embezzler, it was hard grueling work; especially with all the paper cuts. His voice, made her glance up from a pages she was sure she’d read a hundred times already.

“Drink? There’s not much more we can do tonight.”

For a second, Alex had thought he was asking for something else, something more than just a drink. There was something about the way he said it; apparently not. She’d take it either way.

“Sure.”

So it was that an hour later that found the partners in a smaller out of the way bar.

Both had more than a few drinks, and when last call came around they were on their way, Bobby walking her to her apartment. Both silent lost in a haze of beer and warm companionship.

“Eames…Alex, I…I wanted to…thanks.”

Alex just barely heard his slightly slurred words that broke her out of her thoughts and her attempts to walk straight, making her slip. She would have fallen hard had an arm not wrapped around her before she could, bringing her close against his side, making her gasp. 

“Alright?”

“Yeah, sorry. Why are you thanking me, you bought the drinks?”

Goren turned so they could look at each other.

“Just thanks for everything. At the funeral and before…I just…”

Alex stopped him, laying a hand on his chest.

“Bobby, it’s ok.”

He nodded at her and hung his head, and started leading them on their way again, but not taking his arm away from around her.

Bobby walked her right to the front door of her house, waiting until she opened the door and got through ok. They stood there awkward and inebriated until Goren tried to voice his goodnight, but he couldn’t even get through half the word before Eames back him against the wall but didn’t do anything; In his fuzzy mind Bobby didn’t know if she was waiting for him, or if he was waiting for himself.

The first touch was hesitant; a finger brushing her waist. Then Bobby started to play with hem of her shirt, every so often brushing the warm skin underneath it; each touch accompanied by a slight shudder in response. But soon that small gesture wasn’t enough and his whole hand held encased one side. His other quickly joined taking hold of the other. Bobby was suddenly lost somewhere in her eyes and the warmth of her body, he need more and gently pulled her closer into him. 

The hands on her, so strong and safe, and his intense dark eyes held hers, so warm and filled with tenderness, and a subtle want. When he moved her closer, the only thing she could think of, and the only thing she wanted was to feel his lips on her own.

Neither closing their eyes, Goren followed her as he bent his head, and finally his lips were on hers. 

Eames felt like she was falling, his kiss, so slow and patient. She grabbed on to his arms, holding on for dear life. And when he licked her lips so tentatively, she opened to accept him. 

They were lost in each other, so much that nothing but the need for air would have stopped them. Finally, with regretful sounds their lips, they dropped away from each other. Alex slumped in his arms, hiding her head in his chest, as if he had been the only one giving her strength, and Bobby held her closer wrapping his arms around her, a cheek resting against her head.

“I have to go.” Bobby whispered awkwardly after a few minutes, letting go, making her growl and the loss of warmth and the probable ethical dilemma he was tearing himself apart about already making him run.

“No you don’t.”

He had already taken a step out the door.

“I do Alex, I’m not…I can’t do this…yet.”

She was about to snap at him, but stopped short.

“…Yet?”

Goren dragged a hand through his hair, his face twisting reflecting some battle he was having. He wanted to stay, he’d been waiting for this, or something like this for a long time, even before all this mess with his mother had started, but something inside him told him that he needed to wait, that he just wasn’t ready to. 

“I need some time. Ok?”

Eames expression softened, and she hugged him gently, a hug that he returned with a breath of relief. 

“See you tomorrow.”

***

It had been a few weeks since their moment at her door. A few weeks of them both skirting around it, but cases kept coming and time for talking about it never seemed right. Then they got this case. An anonymous tip had lead to them uncovering an assassination plot at the Saint Patrick’s Day parade, so they were both walking the crowd picture of the suspect in hand.

She’d gotten ahead of him somehow, but Alex wasn’t worried that he’d catch up easily, so she kept pushing her way through the crowd. They’d been after the hired gun for the past two weeks, and it wasn’t until now when the suspect had gone to pick up the goods that they had cornered him, but the parade was not something they had accounted for. 

Just as she found herself at the other side of the crowd, the shot rang out. Eames whipped around fast enough to see a spray of blood and her partner go down.

“BOBBY!” She screamed trying to push her way back, but she saw him to late; the shooter smashed her head with his gun, and continued running while she fell down into darkness.


End file.
